


Pretty Odd

by JISUNLE



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Banshee Zhong Chenle, Crack, Faery Park Jisung, Fluff, Imp Lee Donghyuck, Incubus Na Jaemin, M/M, Monsters, Siren Huang Renjun, Supernatural Elements, Warlock Lee Jeno, Werewolf Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JISUNLE/pseuds/JISUNLE
Summary: In which, seven supernatural creatures (read: monsters) find home in one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark walked down the creaking stairs of the dark and gloomy basement. Cold air hit him as soon as he entered the room, a contrast to the warm and bright hallway he had just been in moments before. The grey walls were slightly moist from the condensation with the floorboards battered, bruised and slightly damp. The metal chains were rattling against the wooden steps as he continued to walk, a mixture of the rattling and his footsteps echoing throughout the entire room. His mother stood at the top of the staircase with his father, worried expressions overtaking their faces as they watched their son slumped down to the bottom level.

 

"Honey?" His mother called out in that oh so sweet, caring tone of hers. Mark felt terrible for everything he was putting them through. The constant sleepless nights just to make sure Mark couldn't leave the house, trying their best to not anger or stress him out, and weren't allowing him to go to school. Hopefully, after this night, everything would become easier for them and maybe Mark could go back to living his normal, teenage boy life. "Do you need any help? I'm sure we can help you before-"

 

"Mum," Mark interrupted. "I assure you, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing and I have for the last couple of weeks. The last thing I need right now is you breathing down my neck constantly," he snapped through his gritted teeth and looped the chain around one of the metal poles. He could hear the little gasp she let out, even if it was only meant for her husband to hear. Perks of having enhanced hearing, I guess. He sighed to himself and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, mum. It's just- this is hard for me right now and I'm just a bit stressed out about it." 

 

"It's okay, baby. Look, I'm coming down and I'm helping you out," his mother commanded and just as she was about to enter the room, his father whispered something in her ear that Mark had so wished he didn't.

 

"Chunhwa, don't go down there," he muttered and stopped her from entering the room. "I want to help him as much as you do, but the moon will be out soon, he's irritable right now and we can't risk it. Mark knows what he is doing, we have to trust him," his father tried to reason.

 

"He is our _son_ , Seojoon! We need to be there for him and help him through this process. We may not know much about it but the least we can do is be there to support him."

 

"No, mum, he's right," Mark said and yanked the chain, making sure it was nice and tight. He couldn't have it coming easily undone, knowing he'd be pulling at them the rest of the night. "You can't take the risk."

 

His mother hesitated before answering, "A-are you sure, Markie? If you need me to stay down there the rest of the night then I will, just say the word. I'll wait in the corner if I have to, as long as I'm helping you the best that I can."

 

Mark chuckled to himself and smiled lightly, despite his mother not actually being able to see his face. "No, it's better if you two stay upstairs. Make sure to lock the door, barricade it or whatever, I don't mind. Sprinkle mountain ash along the doorway, it should keep me from leaving the room just in case, but if you feel at any point that I'm about to get out then grab the shot-"

 

"No! We are _not_ shooting you!" His father protested and Mark rolled his eyes.

 

"Not to _kill_ me! Just to slow me down so you have enough time to run," Mark explained.

 

His parents were silent for a moment before his mother tutted to herself, "I still don't like this, I feel like I should be down there with you, Markie."

 

"I'll be okay, mum. I'm going to be okay, in the morning I'll more likely than not still be down here, waiting just to tell you I told you so," Mark smirked to himself. He clamped the lock down onto the chains wrapped around his one hand before moving onto the other and doing the same, throwing the keys across the room (well, just about). The ridges dug into his skin and were most likely bruising it badly, but soon enough, that single thought wouldn't even be on his mind.

 

"If you need me then just shout for me, okay? Remember that your father and I love you. Just hold on tight, baby."

 

"Honey, we have to go now. The moon is out and it could happen at any moment," his father informed her.

 

"Just hold on as long as you can, Markie."

 

And with that, the door was silently closed with the sound of the multiple locks to the door being the only thing he could hear. He could tell his parents weren't talking because they knew he would hear them and he felt slightly bad. It was as if they had no privacy later, all because Mark couldn't control his abilities yet and could hear every damn thing. Sometimes he would lie in bed at night, unable to sleep as he can hear every little movement of the house. Constantly flinching at the sounds, feeling shaken up by every little thing he heard. Eventually though, he'll learn to control his abilities. He'll learn to hide his other side for the better of his family. He'll learn to be the normal Mark Lee again.

 

He clenched his fist as a light shone through the basements only window, right at the top, just before the room became underground. Mark clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He looked up at the window and winced when the full moon was shining brightly at him. Throwing his head back with a grunt, he took deep breaths, counting to three before exhaling and repeating. Anything to keep him calm.

 

However, he knew that the first full moon was always the worst. There was no way to avoid it, no way to stop yourself from turning. Holding back was getting harder and harder as the minutes passed. His breathing was increasing rapidly in speed and heaviness. His fingernails were growing, stabbing the inside of his palm to use the pain to distract himself. The dark red blood was oozing out of the cuts, unable to heal themselves with the claws still lodged into them. His fangs grew, piercing the skin of his lips from where he was biting down. Mark's whole mouth ached as the teeth grew and so desperately wanted to bite down on something. He felt like a dog during their teething process.

 

Dark hair started to grow on his body and by his sideburns, extending down to halfway past his cheekbones, his ears started to twitch and became pointed. He started thrashing against the restraints, he couldn't do this, he had to leave, run away from the moon as fast as he could. He didn't want to change, but he could already feel himself slipping from his sane side. It was as if a part of Mark was no longer in there, and instead was quickly replaced by an animal, a predator with the mindset to only hunt and kill. His eyes started to change colour, glowing brightly in the dark with an iridescent yellow colour.

 

An omega, the lowest of the ranks. Alphas came in two forms, an alpha had bright red eyes and was someone who had killed someone for the role and a true alpha had earned the right to lead the pack. A beta either had yellow or blue eyes and was a normal werewolf who was part of a pack. And lastly, an omega was a lone wolf, someone who didn't have a pack. Yellow was the typical colour for all the ranks, but blue, blue was special, something that would typically be frowned upon. Blue eyes represented the taking of an innocent soul, murdering someone in cold blood.

 

And obviously, Mark was an omega with yellow eyes (fortunately).

 

He screamed in agony as the bones inside of him started to shift, reorganising themselves slightly to give him more of a broad build. The change had happened a few times, usually becoming less and less painful the more he turned. However, he knew a full moon change was far worse than any other and should've _maybe_ taken some paracetamol. He scoffed to himself in his mind, as if some painkillers would ever help _this_. Mark remembered the first time it happened, the pain being so unbearable that he passed out during it and then found himself waking up in the middle of the forest. He had been covered in blood and his shirt had claw marks on it. Mark was relieved to see that his eyes were still yellow after he had ran back home, worried that they would be shining as the taunting bright blue.

 

He clicked his neck and looked towards the full moon. It was illuminating the room, being it's only light source, otherwise the room would've been pitch black. Mark threw his head against the metal pole repeatedly, it was becoming harder and harder for him to hold back his now more than natural instincts. After letting out a loud and angry roar, he could hear his mother sobbing to her husband. A part of Mark just wanted to get out of the restraints to comfort her and assure her he was okay, but the animalistic side of him just wanted to tear them about with his teeth. The restraints were holding him back, stopping him from just leaving the room and sprinting off into the dark night. He yanked and yanked and yanked, but the chains weren't breaking. His mind just kept chanting kill, kill, _kill_. Over and over again until he couldn't hear any of his other thoughts anymore.

 

A loud creak from the stairs echoed throughout the room. Mark's head snapped around to look towards the stairs, his struggling against the chains coming to a halt. He let out a low growl and flashed his eyes towards the shaking figure coming down the stairs. It surprised him that he hadn't even noticed the person coming into the room, most likely too distracted by the voice in his head. Once the person was at the bottom of the stairs, the shine from the full moon was slightly over the figure, revealing it to be his mother.

 

Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were rimmed red, lips being slightly chapped and Mark could see that some of the skin was torn away from them. She snuggled a little and whispered, "you can do this," to herself. Mark's heart ached at the sight, lowering his head as a sorry and letting out a small whimper. His ears lowered a little, showing that he meant no more. But not for long, Mark wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself in control. Her body was shaking vigorously as she was getting closer and closer towards her son. It was then that Mark noticed that she had an envelope in her hand.

 

"W-what's that?" Mark let out with a raspy voice, his breathing ridged and heavy. His voice pitch had lowered just by an octave, it didn't sound like her usual happy-go-lucky son. He clenched his fists and lifted his head to meet his mother's eyes, letting out a light gasp when he saw how close she was. So, so close, within arm's reach with this chains. Mark seemed to be in a trance as he inches closer and closer to his mother. _Just a little closer, closer..._

 

 _Kill, kill, kill_.

 

His mother seemed to notice what he was doing just in time and quickly threw herself backwards, running way out of arms reach. Just as she did, Mark's arm had swiped across where she was previously standing, claws ready to attack. He shook his head and the yellow eyes disappeared for a second as he looked at her with a guilty expression. His mother smiled softly, she knew that he couldn't help what he was going through and would do anything to keep him safe, as long as he didn't harm anyone intentionally. His eyes quickly took on the yellow colour once again and she took a deep breath. She gulped nervously before approaching again but leaving a good space between them this time.

 

"It's a letter, for you," she informed him and Mark tilted his head in confusion with his ears perking up. His eyes reminded her of a small dog. Cute, well, if you take away the want to kill, that is. If he didn't have that, Mark would just be like an adorable, clumsy puppy. "It's very important and tomorrow we would like to discuss it properly. Would you like me to read it?"

 

"N-no," Mark shook his head weakly. "You need to g-get out of here, now. Leave the letter in front of me," Mark gritted his teeth and his mother didn't hesitate to follow his orders. She quickly took the letter out and was about to place it down on the ground before she saw that Mark was looking down at his lap, distracted.

 

She pursed her lips together and slowly started to get closer to him, she laid it down in front of him and did what she thought would give her certain death. His mother leaned forward, grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on the forward. Mark's first thought was to tear the person in front of him apart, but the soothing voice in his ear made him reconsider. "I love you so much, Markie. You'll get through this and then tomorrow morning, we can all go out for breakfast as a treat for all your hard and brave work. You're my strong baby boy, just hold on as long as you can."

 

Before he could register all of the words she had whispered, his mother had already sprinted up the stairs and out of the room. She slammed the door shut, shaking the house in the process. He could heart her using the multiple locks to keep him sealed in the room once again.

 

Mark leaned forward and carefully took the paper into his hands, being careful not to accidentally tear it apart with his sharp claws. His eyes widened once he saw what it was.

 

_** Cheongna Academy Boarding School ** _

__

_**Where uniqueness is encouraged** _

_Dear parent/guardian of Mark Lee,_

_We are pleased to let you know that your son has been invited to join our academy! Due to the odd behaviour and evidence our spectators have seen/gathered from Mark, we have reasons to believe that he has a gift. Sometimes these gifts can be viewed as a curse if the family do not have any knowledge on the matter. Seeing how you have been handling Mark's gift has shown that you are willing to help your son in any way._

_That is why we have sent you this letter. We would love if Mark would come and join our boarding school. He will not only be taught the normal education system, he will be taught how to control his gift. We know how difficult it can be to control animalistic behaviour and how much harder it is to resist the urges caused by the full moon, but with teachings, you soon learn that they can become much easier to control. Werewolves are quite common as Mark will not be the only one of his kind here._

_The school is filled with monster and humans alike! As we express individuality and uniqueness, it is only fair that humans were to be inside the school as well to help both species to co-exist with one another. We know that many humans are still very uncomfortable by the thought of even in the same neighbourhood as monsters, but the school decided to take it to upon themselves to prove that we can all live in harmony. During situations like the full moon, we keep our newly turned werewolves and humans separated to ensure the safety of both kinds. (Similar procedures will be taken place for any other situations with the other species)._

_I hope you do decide that Mark joining our school is the best option for him and email us before September as he will be starting in the new school year. If you have any further questions then please contact me via email or the phone number listed below._

_I hope to see you in September, Mark._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Headmistress_

_Na Eunjung_


	2. Chapter 2

Mark tapped his feet against the carpeted floor rapidly, nerves rushing all throughout his body as he waited for the door to the headteacher's office to open and to call him in. After the night of the full moon, he and his family had a long discussion about what was best for Mark in this situation. His mother was out ruled with the votes, wanting Mark to stay at home where she could watch over him. While she appreciated that yes, going to that school would more likely than not improve his control and urges, but she wanted to keep an eye on him, claiming that he was safer where his parents could protect him. However, Mark managed to convince his mother to let him go and with a break down from her and a promise to always contact them, she agreed.

 

When they arrived at the school, she was reluctant to let Mark go. She kept whining about how she would be losing her only baby until Mark told her that as soon as he got to his assigned room, he would phone her. Eventually, she walked into the reception, gave his name and she finally left (after giving him a bone-crushing hug might I add, and this was coming from a _werewolf_.)

 

The weeks leading up to that moment had been dreadful for Mark. After the full moon, he had woken up in someone's back garden with a half ate rabbit in front of him. Thank goodness the owners of the house weren't there, otherwise they would've woken up to hear Mark's screaming at five am. When he trotted back home in shame, his parents were stood there with pitiful expressions. Turns out, Mark had broken out of the chains, dented the metal pole he had been chained to, knocked down the basement door and left. The mountain ash that was sprinkled along the doorway was long gone after his mother had ran out of the room after giving him the letter, accidentally breaking the line.

 

His parents had done as Mark told them to, his father grabbed the shotgun and shot Mark in his side. Instead of them running away, Mark was the one to whimper and limp out of the house before they could cause him any more harm, towards the forest as always. Once his parents enlightened him on what happened, he immediately felt his sides to find that there was nothing but a scar from the bullet. Mark had picked it out with his claws, otherwise he couldn't heal and would most likely have bled out.

 

After that night, the shifting started to happen much more often now. The slightest thing got him riled up, he started acting hostile towards his parents and was overall gaining a bad attitude. Not only that, the nerves of starting a new school with all these other monsters and humans was a frightening thought. When Mark was turned into a werewolf and found out that there were other supernatural creatures out there, he couldn't even begin to think about how many other types of monsters there were until he finally decided to look it up.

 

There were the most common ones, vampires, werewolves, ghosts and such, but there had been many that Mark had never even heard of or had no knowledge about. Like, what in the world was an imp? And what was the difference between a faery and a pixie? Weren't they the same thing? Mark had been living a lie his entire life. He was also 90% sure that he saw someone with octopus tentacles walk through the door and past the room that Mark was sitting in. Mark shuddered as his first immediate thought after that was hentai.

 

Many monsters and humans had walked passed the reception office, all seemed to be different in their own unique way. Even the pack of wolves that walked past were all distinctively different in some way. One of the wolves had stopped at the doorway to raise his eyebrow at Mark before smiling brightly at him and giving him a light wave. Mark could only guess it was because they were the same kind.

 

He shifted awkwardly in his seat, trying to find himself a comfortable position. He felt like all eyes were watching him carefully (and no, it wasn't because of the jar of eyes on the counter opposite him) and examining his every move. Ever since he entered the building, it was as though someone's eyes were burning into his back of his head. Mark gulped and wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead, maybe he was just imaging things. After all, his nerves would usually get the best of him.

 

"Mark Lee?" The receptionist called and Mark jumped up from his seat in shock, accidentally knocking down one of the countless trophies that were on the shelves of the wall from the shake. Mark sheepishly smiled at the woman and had to stop himself from gasping once he saw what she looked like. She had a long pointed nose with multiple warts all over, moles scattered across her face, even some hiding in the lining of her wrinkles. Her fingers were long and bony, her long and near crusty fingernails were tapping away at the desktop, taunting Mark as he slowly made his way over.

 

As he got closer, he could see behind her that objects were moving by themselves, brooms sweeping away, pictures being hung up and a nail being hammered into the wall. A computer behind her was working by itself, the mouse moving and clicking as it was printing some documents off. The room had an aura of blue, with sparks flying off of the objects around the room as they moved, making the room practically glow. If anyone was to see it from a distance, you could've guessed that a firework display was happening behind her. Mark eyed the scene carefully and his jaw dropped from amazement, the woman in front of him must've been a witch.

 

"Hello? Mark Lee?" The receptionist clicked her fingers in front of his face but it worked to no avail, the young boy was still staring deeply at the chaos happening behind her. She turned around before looking back at Mark and smirking to herself. "Haven't seen a little bit of magic before?" She asked and waved her hand then suddenly, all the commotion behind her had come to a stop. The broom fell to the floor and the papers in the air started swaying downwards.

 

Mark shook his head as his answer and the witch eyed him carefully, "this is all still so new to me. I did a lot of research cans studying over the holidays but I never imagined what it would all be like up-close," he said in awe.

 

The witch raised her eyebrow and rubbed her hands together, "would you like to see something even better?"

 

Mark hesitantly nodded and the witch rested her elbows on the counter in front of her. She lifted her hand up, clicked her fingers and suddenly Mark was blinded by a bright blue light. However, it only lasted a second as he started to watch the transformation that was happening in front of him. The witch's nose shrunk to a normal size, warts quickly disappeared and the wrinkles evened up. Her used to be grey hair had black at the roots before washing down to the rest, straightening out and flopping over her shoulders nicely. Her hands were now slim and tender, even the nails were just sharp and had a red nail varnish over them. By the time she was done, Mark had been mesmerised by her beauty.

 

She smiled at Mark when she his shocked face and held out her hand, "my name is Taeyeon, it's lovely to meet you properly, Mark."

 

He looked down at the had before taking it into his own and softly shaking it, still in shock from just moments before. "I-uh-hi?"

 

Taeyong giggled slightly and went back to her computer, "not many people know I look like this mind, only _special_ people get to see. Can't have anybody thinking I'm a softie around here. Now, don't go telling anyone, will you?" She winked.

 

Mark nodded quickly (quite embarrassingly actually), "of course! Your secret is safe with me."

 

"Good! And by the way, the headmistress is now ready to see you now, maybe I should've told you that earlier," Taeyeon said, scratching her chin in thought and Mark bit his lip before nodding and thanking her. As he made his way towards the door to her office, he could see Taeyeon transforming back into the ugly old lady from the corner of his eye.

 

He knocked on the door and waited for a response, after hearing a loud 'come in', he entered the room. Suddenly, the feeling of eyes watching him disappeared, maybe it _was_ just the eyes in the jar after all. It still didn't stop him from letting out a sigh of relief when he suddenly felt secure in the room however.

 

"Mark Lee! It's so nice to finally meet you, thank you for accepting the invitation to join our school," Miss Na stood up from her chair and shook Mark's hand firmly, then gestures for him to sit down. Mark did as told and looked at the headmistress and was surprised to see that she like...normal. There were no strange features, no sharp teeth, no extra eyes or no tentacles. She looked like Mark, a normal everyday human (except Mark had a second identity). Due to him being a werewolf, his eyesight was enhanced and he still couldn't find _anything_ weird about her.

 

"Well, thank you for the invitation. It's a pleasure to be a part of the school," Mark said and placed his hands on the top of his knees, wiping away the sweat that was forming due to being in front of the headmistress herself.

 

She chuckled softly, "it's no problem, Cheongna accepts everyone and is a safe haven for monsters like you."

 

Make furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion, "monsters like me? But aren't you..?"

 

Miss Na shook her head softly, "I'm actually a human. I opened up this school to help better the relationships between monsters and humans," he nodded before pursing his lips together in thought and looking down at his lap. She seemed to have noticed the expression on his face and decided to say, "is there anything you would like to ask?"

 

"U-um, no, it would be rude of me to ask such a thing," Mark chuckled nervously and shook his head frantically.

 

"Nonsense! I'm not like any regular headteacher, Mark, I'm someone that I want everyone to feel comfortable around. So, what is it that you want to know?"

 

Mark seemed to hesitate for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "why? Why do you want to make sure we all get along? That we're safe? I don't mean to pry but most humans wouldn't ever even dare to talk to people like...me."

 

"Why did your parents accept you?" She asked and leaned forward on the desk, clasping her hands together and waiting for a response.

 

He shrugged his shoulders before giving it a little more thought, "because they love me? They're my family, family are meant to stick together."

 

Miss Na nodded, "and I too love my son, and I decided to stick by him. All his life, he faced bullying and discrimination for what he is. Parents would tell their children to stay away from us, we were avoided everywhere we went. My son showed me that it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it is who you are on the inside. Despite my hatred for his father, I realised that monsters deserve to be loved and accepted, not all of them were cruel like him. I mean, my son is an incubus and turned out to be completely different to his father, that must account for something. And for that reason, I opened up this boarding school for my son, for the people whose parents didn't accept them and for the people who just wanted to fit in," she explained and Mark could see tears welling in her eyes, but she cleared her throat to distract them both.

 

Mark didn't know what to say, his mouth kept opening and closing. An incubus, Mark had read about them in some of the stacks of books he had now awaiting in his new dorm room (a grey and purple zombie had taken his bags away and stalked off to the dorms before Mark could even question it). There were hundreds of interpretations of them but the one that stuck out the most was the sex drive of incubi. They were believed to male demons that had sexual intercourse with sleeping women for energy or just pure fun.

 

The headmistress seemed to notice the shocked look on his face and shook her head lightly, "I can see the gears turning in your head and you most likely already know what an incubus is. I can assure you that not all monsters are the same, meaning my son is nothing like an ordinary incubus, I raised him better than that. He's got certain... _quirks_ , but he means well."

 

"What's his name? I could certainly start with at least knowing someone in this school."

 

"Ah, he would certainly appreciate a new friend, you two would get along very well. His name is Na-" before she could finish her sentence, the phone on her desk started ringing and she sighed to herself in annoyance. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, if you need to know anything then just come to my office or even if you need a chat. Your keys to your dorm, a map on here to get there and your timetable are just by there. Sorry!" She explained before answering the phone. "Hello, this is headmistress Na..."

 

Mark mouthed a 'thank you' and took the things from the desk before scurrying out of the door, waving goodbye to Miss Na. The feeling of eyes watching him was quickly back and he shuddered, quickly leaving the reception (and waving goodbye to Taeyeon). He took out the map and quickly figured out where he needed to go once he saw the number 250 on his key.

 

He started to walk down the hallways which were near crowded, monsters and humans were roaming the halls or making their way to their next class. Mark wasn't actually due to start his classes until tomorrow so thankfully, he had enough time to unpack and settle in properly (by that, he means mentally prepare himself for meeting his roommate).

 

Too engrossed in the map and making sure he was going the right way, he didn't see a figure coming towards him and expecting him to move out of the way. However, with Mark not lifting his head and the other person being far too stubborn to move, the two ended up colliding. Mark let out a gasp and staggered back a little, not realising that he had just head-butted the person in front of him until he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. He noticed that it was a boy with light brown hair, rubbing his forehead as he cursed under his breath.

 

"I'm sorry," Mark mumbled, but he wasn't so sure he said it loud enough for the boy to hear because he was still rubbing away at his forehead vigorously.

 

The boy lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, forming his mouth into a scowl and hissing at Mark harshly. The werewolf was startled, his eyes widening in surprise. He pursed his lips together and he examined the boy closer. So far, he could see nothing wrong with the boy, maybe he was just a human who had a weird thing about hissing. That was until he saw gills on his neck, they weren't too noticeable but if you were looking for something out of place, you would certainly find them then. They also had a bit of a green tint to them, slightly highlighting the sides of his neck.

 

The boy noticed him staring and grunted in annoyance before shoving him by the shoulder. It barely moved Mark, a pathetic attempt against a werewolf really. He opened his mouth to speak and Mark noticed that his tongue was split into two at the end, reminding him of a snake. "Watch where your going next time, fleabag!" Mark whimpered and lowered his head a little, feeling guilty. Before he could muster out another apology, the boy beat him to it, "or next time, it's not just your head that'll be hurting," he threatened through gritted teeth before pushing past Mark and leaving.

 

Mark blinked, recalling the situation that had happened just moments before. People around him were whispering, but unfortunately, Mark was able to hear them and his ears started to hurt slightly. He looked down to see that during the collision, he had dropped his map. Mark rolled his eyes and bent down to pick it up. When he stood back up, he came face to face with a bright smiling boy, just centimetres away from his face. Mark let out a loud yell and jumped backwards, placing a hand on his heart from shock and made sure to breathe in and out calmly.

 

Just when he thought this boy was a human (his first mistake with meeting both of the boys), he saw that the boy had black eyes. He thought that it wasn't so bad until the boy's large dark red and black wings engulfed his body, hiding him from the states of everyone around him. Mark started to panic and tried to say something, finding it difficult to even sitter the words out. Only five minutes into the school and he was already stunned to the point of where he thought he wouldn't last a single day in the school.

 

"Hello," the boy smiled and wiggled his fingers, his sharp fingernails looking prominent. "My name is Jaemin, _you_ must be the new wolf boy everyone was talking about over the summer," he introduced himself and starting drawing circles with his index finger on Mark's chest.

 

"T-that would be me, I'm Mark Lee!" He replied, outstretching his hand. It didn't hurt to be friendly to everyone, as Miss Na said, it was about who you were on the inside (he did try desperately to try and imagine that the big ass wigs weren't currently covering him). Jaemin smirked and slyly slid his hand into Mark's before shaking it rather slowly. "Wait, everyone was talking about me? How did they even know?"

 

"Word travels fast, especially when it comes from the headmistress's son himself," Jaemin winked and Mark retracted his hand.

 

"Who's her son?"

 

"You're looking at him!" Jaemin raised his hands and started to do finger guns at Mark, making the older boy chuckle and shake his head in amusement. Mark tried his best not to let out a gasp as he remembered that Jaemin was an incubus. The words of Miss Na was echoing in his head, ' _not_ _all_ _monsters_ _are_ _the_ _same_ ' and it was enough to push all bad thoughts about incubi away. "It's so nice to finally meet you, my mum has told me a lot about you. She was impressed at how well you handled the changing the first couple of times."

 

"How did she even know how I handled it...?"

 

Jaemin raised a finger to his mouth, shushing Mark. "Let's just say, she has a lot of spectators around the city, she likes to keep an eye on everyone."

 

"That's-uh..." Mark trailed off.

 

"Amazing, right?"

 

 _Creepy_. "Yeah, fantastic."

 

"Also," Jaemin unwrapped his wings from around Mark once everyone disappeared from the hallways, most likely in class. He then started to flap them, his feet lifting off of the ground and he rested his chin in the palms of hands. His face was still suspiciously close to Mark's but is lower half was now raised in the hair. "I have to warn you about Huang Renjun."

 

Mark tilted his head in confusion, "Huang Renjun? Who's that?"

 

"You know, the boy you bumped into? Called you a fleabag? _Basically_ threatened to break some of your bones. Him!"

 

"I-um- what about him?" Mark asked.

 

"He's all bark and no bite, but there's a reason he has no friends. That boy can't get close to _anyone_ because he's so rude to everyone! I remember his first day here, I tried to show him around the school and all he did was hiss at me before storming off. However, I wouldn't risk anything. Stay away from him, I've seen what he's like and he can be very insulting."

 

"I'm sorry, he has no friends?" Mark felt a stab at the heart, feeling sorry for the boy. Maybe Renjun just had a hard time opening up to people easily, maybe trust issue? He knows that the majority of monsters have been treated like shit their entire lives and could possibly have given them some trauma. Mark read an article during the summer about a vampire being held captive in her parents' basement. They starved her, refusing to feed her blood, sometimes they would open the blinds during the blazing heat and purposely burn her body after stealing her sunlight protection ring and even pulled out her fangs. The girl died after years of torment and the parents got away with it, only having a slap on the wrist. They claimed that the daughter always tried to kill them so resorted to trying to make her 'normal' again, and everyone knows that monsters were seen as lesser people.

 

"Nope, no friends. You'd be surprised by how many people here don't actually have friends, humans _and_ monsters like to single some monsters out for being 'weirder' than them, but we're all freaks at the end of the day. Or, some people just close themselves off and cut off from all other people, like Renjun," Jaemin shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Everyone deserves a friend," Mark whispered.

 

Jaemin chuckled, "I just gave you a warning, it's up to you whether or not you want to follow it. Hey, you could even be his first friend!" He suggested.

 

"Is that a challenge?" Mark raised his eyebrow.

 

"We can make it one. So how about this, if you can become semi-friends with Renjun within two weeks, I'll do whatever you want me to. Deal?"

 

Mark grinned, "deal!"

 

"Now, why don't we go back to our dorm? The only reason I'm missing lessons is to help you settle into your room," Jaemin lowered himself to the flow and put his hand on Mark's back, walking them to their destination.

 

"Our dorm?"

 

Jaemin nodded, "after hearing about his amazing you were, I personally requested that _you_ and I were roommates. With being the son of the headmistress, I always get what I want."

 

"Great! Let's go then, lead the way."

 

"You know, I've been watching you since you the second you walked through the entrance, I'm just a master with the shadows so you couldn't see me."

 

"So _that's_ why I felt like I was being watched!"  But even with the reassurance that Jaemin was the one watching him, Mark still felt like eyes were burning into the back of his scalp. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So~" Jaemin suddenly appeared right next to Mark and the elder had to resist the urge to scream. After spending the previous day settling into the dorm and only being halfway through the school day now, Mark had quickly come to realise that Jaemin was a _very_ sneaky person. After all, he did say he was a 'master with the shadows'. But Mark could be relaxing and then suddenly bam! Jaemin was right next to him with a toothy grin, rubbing his hands together excitedly as he rambled on to Mark about something he couldn't hear as he was too busy trying to calm his heart down. He couldn't risk having a heart attack before he was even a week into the school year.

 

"How were your first lessons? Not so different from a normal school is it?" Jaemin quirked an eyebrow at Mark with a smug grin. The night before, Mark had worried that he would understand nothing in his classes because he had only started in that school year. He thought it was something like Hogwarts, where they had lessons to do with magic instead of actually learning math or science. However, Jaemin was quick to tell him that their lessons were no different and Mark had to admit that he was a little bit disappointed.

 

"Sadly, it's like I'm still at public school," Mark groaned and tugged harshly on the straps of his backpack. Well, it was somewhat like public school, apart from the fact that all of his classmates and teachers were monsters. His math teacher was the daughter of the previously passed Count Dracula, he was half-tempted to ask for an autograph for his mother. However, he quickly changed his mind when she bared her fangs and practically launched herself at a desk because a student had been whispering to his friend when he was supposed to be paying attention. Her eyes had been bloodshot and had dark purple veins pulsing under her eyes. From what Mark had read in his book, he was sure that meant she was hungry. He didn't feel so safe in maths now.

 

No, Mark wasn't scared of her! He just didn't want his blood being sucked by his teacher anytime soon.

 

Jaemin slowly nodded before smirking, "I may have perhaps lied about normal lessons..."

 

Mark tilted his head in confusion and stopped in his tracks. Once Jaemin was a couple of steps in front of him, he seemed to notice that Mark had stopped and turned around to face him. "What do you mean it's not just normal lessons?" He asked with an excited tone and a smile appeared on his face.

 

"Well..." Jaemin dragged out and started floating in the air on his back, his large wings flapping. Mark huffed as they nearly whacked him in the face and swatted them away before they could damper his mood. He caught up quickly with Jaemin, the younger boy had a habit for suddenly disappearing if your eyes weren't on him 24/7. "What would be the point in this school if you didn't get to have any fun here?"

 

"I don't know, maybe to make us feel like we belong and are normal for once?" Mark scoffed.

 

Jaemin tutted and rolled his eyes playfully, the Cheshire Cat-like grin never leaving his face, "don't try and be a smart ass now. Get your timetable out, let me see what you got after lunch," he gestured towards Mark's bag and landed on the floor, tucking his wings away before yanking the bag away from his person. Mark had no time to protest as Jaemin ripped it open and started rummaging throughout the bag, throwing his brand new school books to near enough the other side of the hallway. He watched them with a sad look, there was no way in hell that they would still be clean and not creased now.

 

"I literally could've passed it to you!" Mark whined and dropped down to his knees, picking up some bits and pieces from his now empty bag. He looked up at Jaemin with a displeased look on his face, arms crossed over his chest and a few of his belongings beginning to fall out from in between his arms as he was holding too much. Eventually, he gave up and dropped them to the floor, simply choosing to wait until his bag was no longer being manhandled by the incubus. "Was there any need to throw them across the entire school?" He exaggerated and stood up from the floor, resisting the urge to strangle Jaemin.

 

"Yeet the fucking books," Jaemin mumbled under his breath and flicked through Mark's planning before finally finding his timetable. After giving them a look over a few times before he nodded to himself knowingly "ah, my favourite lesson! Well, apart from dance."

 

"Huh?" Mark moved to Jaemin's side and peered over his shoulder, eyeing his timetable. He looked at the one for week 1, Wednesday and saw that his next lesson was PSHE. "What's that?" He asked and pointed at the word.

 

Jaemin snickered, "it's so painfully obvious that you have no knowledge about this school at all," he shook his head and shut the timetable, shoving it back into Mark's bag. "They're more personal lessons, quite a few schools have them but the way we do it is... different."

 

"Everything here is different, Jaem," Mark deadpanned, the name slipping out before he could even process it.

 

"Ooo~ nickname! It's not as good as Nana, but it'll do," Jaemin teased and bopped Mark's nose with his finger. The older boy paid no mind to action, although the blush creeping up onto his neck said otherwise. "But yes, you're right, it is all different here. Normal PSHE lessons teach you about sex, drugs, alcohol and relationships. Our lessons teach you control over your abilities, stability, about other monsters, how to improve relationships with humans and all that. It's quite useful, I suspect you'll mostly be with werewolves, easier to teach them all that way."

 

Mark pursed his lips together, so far he had seen so many different monsters, it must've been rare to be able to find two of the same if they weren't vampires or werewolves (which he had seen plenty of today, thank you). He hadn't seen another incubus that wasn't Jaemin so far, which had him thinking, how could they teach so many different monsters about control if they were all different.

 

"Hang on a minute, Markie," the elder chuckled to himself quietly, being quickly reminded of his mother. Now that he thought about it, Jaemin and his mother were actually quite alike... "I can practically hear the gears turning in your head. What's on your mind?"

 

"There are so many different monsters and-"

 

"You were wondering how they could all be taught?" Jaemin interrupted and wrapped his arm around Mark's waist before leading him towards his books across the hallway to put them away. "Well, they'll teach the basics but if your 'kind' isn't as common, you have to learn the majority of it on your own. You're safe, you'll be in a class packed with werewolves. However, I have to learn the basic devil teachings and learn with vampires about cravings," Mark nodded slowly, taking the information in. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," He winked.

 

"I-okay..." Mark said and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and pick up the remaining of his books, then gently placed them back into his bag.

 

"Say, Markie, what do you think I am?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"What kinda monster do you think I am, Markie? Don't worry, I won't be offended," he smiled delightfully and continued walking down another one of the hallways, a sign pointing towards the swimming pool. Jaemin had been talking about how he wanted to give Mark a tour of the school during lunch and he guessed the swimming pool would be their first stop. "Come on, don't make a guy wait."

 

"I-um-your mum- the headmistress already told me," Mark stuttered out.

 

"And even then, you're still not worried or scared to be around me? You don't care?"

 

"It doesn't bother me, Jaem. Your mother said all monsters were different, you're not the same as other incubi," Mark stated and watched Jaemin's grin turn into a fond smile.

 

He shook his head lightly, almost in disbelief. "Damn, Markie, you're a good egg. Too pure, I'm gonna keep you for the rest of my life!" Jaemin squealed and flew up above Mark, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck from behind. It shocked Mark when Jaemin had said that the boy didn't have any friends due to the stigma around incubi. He was a really, _really_ good looking boy, he was certainly a charmer and not only that, he was extremely kind-hearted. It made Mark feel mixed feelings towards the school, they were supposed to come here to be accepted and loved, but people were still struggling to be accepted by other monsters, never mind humans. "But seriously, it doesn't bother you to know what incubi do?"

 

"I trust you, even if I've only known you a day."

 

"Trust like that will get you killed someday, Markie," Jaemin ruffled his pink hair, letting it flop back down to lie on his forehead and looked up at Mark through his eyelashes. Jaemin was definitely a very flirtatious person from the mature of incubi, but Mark thought it was a lot better than having a constant sex drive. "Good thing it was me you trusted and not some psychopath."

 

"I don't see a difference if I'm being honest."

 

"Hey!" Jaemin exclaimed in an offended tone, dropping down to his feet and pushing Mark by his back. The elder laughed loudly and flew forward. "Don't be an asshole otherwise I'll drop you and then the tentacles can grab you. Don't lie, I heard you whimpering and muttering about hentai and scary tentacles in your sleep. I've known you a day and I've already got one of your dirty secrets~"

 

"No, please! I can't go near the tentacles!"

 

"I'm just kidding!" Jaemin giggled. "But thank you, it's not every day you meet someone that can actually trust you..."

 

Mark stayed silent for the rest of their walk to the swimming pool, unable to find anything to talk about after the gloomy atmosphere from their previous conversation. He could see Jaemin's mouth opening and closing in the corner of his eye, trying so desperately to at least make the aura brighter, he was a cheerful person and it wasn't exactly a nice note to leave their conversation on.

 

Before Mark could even think about something to say to Jaemin, the younger was pushing open the doors in front of him and leading him into the swimming pool. Once they were inside, Jaemin gestured his arm out towards the room, "welcome to the swimming pool, the first stop on our forty-five-minute tour of the _entire_ school today."

 

"Forty-five minutes?"

 

"Lunch doesn't last _that_ long, Markie."

 

"Right."

 

He looked around the room with curious eyes, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. So far, everything just seemed like a normal swimming pool, that was until he walked towards it. Mark walked to the edge of the pool and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw tails flapping in and out of the water. His eyes followed the tails upwards, seeing that they were joined to bodies. "Mermaids..." Mark mumbled under his breath.

 

"Don't forget the mermen and sirens!" Jaemin reminded him and appears next to his side. Seriously, this boy made no noise when he moved. The younger pointed towards a group of mermaids hanging around on the other side of the pool, only their tails in their water. One had a short blonde hair that reached her shoulders with a light pink tail and another one had green seaweed hair and a light green tail. "They're the most popular girl monsters in the school, well, a few of them. The one with short hair is Jeongyeon, the rest of her friends aren't here yet it seems... Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are the same age as you so you could possibly be in some of their classes, I'll introduce you to them eventually. But the one with green hair, her name is Nancy, best to stay away from her."

 

"Why's that?" Mark questioned and bend down to thread the water through his fingers, feeling a satisfying cold run through his fingers from the touch. Ever since he became a werewolf, his body temperatures had accelerated drastically.

 

Jaemin scoffed, "I've never seen her be nice to anyone that isn't her friends and even then she's a bitch to them. And she's also horrible to the sirens just because they're not 'as beautiful' as them when they're clearly even prettier!" Jaemin stomped his foot childishly and furrowed his eyebrows together angrily. His face turned red and he was now glaring at Nancy.

 

Mark was about to ask him to elaborate more on why the sirens comment bothered him so much but the girl with blonde hair- Jeongyeon- caught his attention as she was rolling her eyes. He watched her next actions and gasped loudly, his teeth over his bottom lip as he tried to prevent himself from laughing. Nancy had been talking to her friends, laughing loudly and must've said something that annoyed Jeongyeon. The blonde girl eventually ending up just pushing Nancy into the pool. Water splashed everywhere and some of the girls shrieked when it hit them above their tails. Nancy ascended from the water with her seaweed green hair sticking to her face, make-up running down her face and water dripping off of her. She pointing accusingly at Jeongyeon and shouting about her now ruined hair. Mark turned to Jaemin and saw the boy doubling over in laughter, hand in his stomach as he tried his best not to fall over.

 

Not only was Jaemin and the rest of her friends laughing, but a boy in the swimming pool was even finding it in himself to let out a light laugh. Mark recognised the boy to be Renjun, the one he bumped into the previous boy (and the one who hissed at him and called him a fleabag, but we won't focus on that). Mark looked into the water and could faintly see an outline of his tail starting from where his hipbones merged into the tail, it was dark green and from what he could see, it had dorsal find that we're near black. He looked up to Renjun's neck and saw that his gills had expanded, most likely due to the water and he also seemed to have a few light green scales littering his arms, but very lightly and they weren't too visible. Mark put two and two together and realised that he must've been a siren, with the tongue, the sharp teeth and the dark and scary looking tail.

 

Nancy gave a cold stare to Renjun before he stopped himself from laughing and continued to swim laps in the pool. Her scowl turned into a mischievous grin and she leaned over to whisper something to her friend (Jaemin was faintly whispering ‘her name is Ahin’ in his ear while he was still wiping away some of the tears of laughter away). Mark could clearly hear what she was saying, so maybe he should've gotten involved sooner and nothing bad would've ever happened. Ahin pulled away from Nancy and gave her a disapproving frown, shaking her head but Nancy didn't seem to be bothered.

 

She ducked her head under the water and she swam towards Renjun, making sure to stay a safe distance away before matching her had onto his peduncle, just above the fluke. Before the siren had any time to react, she turned around and started swimming away, pulling Renjun backwards to prevent him from swimming away. Nancy dragged him around the pool and water started filling his gills, slowly starting to drown him in the water. Renjun tried whacking her in the face with his tail with the little strength he had but Nancy had a strong grip on him.

 

Jaemin growled and clicked his neck, Mark began to panic because he could clearly see that Renjun was struggling to breath, he knew a fish being dragged backwards through water could kill them because of the water filling the gills as he always used to do it to his own fish (by accident! He just wanted to take them for a joy ride, not a journey to their death). Jaemin disappeared from thin air with the sound of a whip hitting the floor, leaving behind a dark grey smoke cloud that lead over to Nancy's head that was now above water. The grey smoke entered her mouth and suddenly, her eyes became painted black with no soul in them and her skin paled. Her skin starts to move like something was inside of her slithering around. She dropped Renjun's tail and suddenly, Mark heard a loud _crunch_ , teeth breaking into skin.

 

Renjun had quickly recovered from nearly drowning and had chomped down his sharp teeth down onto Nancy's arm, drawing blood from her arm and when he let go, a chunk of her arm was missing. Mark's eyes widened and he slowly moved his eyes to watch Renjun, blood smeared all around his mouth and he was shaking. "I'm so sorry..." his voice was quiet and unstable, Mark didn't miss the tears streaming down his face. The siren climbed out of the pool and Mark missed his tail turning into legs by the blink of an eye, Renjun wrapped a towel around his body before running off to the changing rooms.

 

He was about to run after him but the boy was already gone and the sight of Nancy floating in the air and the sound of her friends screaming (well, Jeongyeon cackling) distracted him. She was clearly choking as she was floating in the air and Mark realised what was happening. Of course! Jaemin was an incubus, a _type_ of demon and demons can possess people. "Jaemin! Stop it, now!" Mark shouted and the room fell silent, the choking had stopped and the crying from her friends was silenced. Nancy opened her mouth and the grey smoke flew out, returning to Mark's side and her body flopped back down to the pool with a splash.

 

The _crack_ of a whip was heard once again and Jaemin was back by Mark with the same scowl he previously had still plastered on his face. Mark slapped him upside the head, "What the _fuck_ just happened? Jaem, you could've killed her!"

 

"She deserved it!" Jaemin defended himself and rolled his eyes. "If I didn't get involved, the one lying dead in that pool would be Renjun instead of Nancy."

 

"She's dead?!" Mark screeched and ran around to the other side of the pool so that he was closer to Nancy. Her friends had already run off screaming, deserting their friend to bleed out in the pool. He leaned forward and hooked his hand onto her arm that _wasn't_ nearly chewed off. "You could've stopped her another way, Jaem," Mark grumbled and dragged her out of the pool. He placed his fingers on her pulse and sighed in relief. "She's still alive, there's a pulse but if her arm continues to bleed like his then there won't be one soon."

 

Jaemin shrugged his shoulders, "tough shit then, she shouldn't have tried to kill him."

 

"You seem awfully protective over a boy who you warned me to stay away from just yesterday," Mark scoffed and pursed his lips together in thought.

 

"Nancy is an asshole to Renjun and she belittles him because he's the only siren here, it was about time someone put her in her place!"

 

"Yeah well now her friends are gonna snitch on both you and Renjun for _this_!" Mark pointed to her half-chewed arm and Jaemin lowered his head in shame. "What do we do? We can't let her die, is there a nurse we can take her to?"

 

"If you take her to the nurse then Renjun is done for, there's someone else you can take her to. I wouldn't advise it, but it seems like our only choice."

 

Mark picked Nancy up bridal style, the scales on her tail disappeared and it broke off into two, turning into legs. He threw a towel over her body and started to walk out of the room, hoping that Jaemin would follow his lead. "But what about the forty-five-minute tour?" Jaemin whined.

 

"Not now, Jaem!"

 

~

 

"When we go in here now, be careful for what you ask for. The warlock has a way of twisting your words and making it so he is the only one who benefits. Also remember that he will want something in return for his service, offer him something you can actually do otherwise the consequences can be severe," Jaemin warned him before they could step into the abandoned room. It had taken them around about five minutes to walk up multiple flights upstairs (Jaemin kept groaning about how he could fly up there in seconds, but unfortunately, Mark didn't wield that ability) before they were standing before a black, wooden door. He looked out of the window and saw just how high up they were, from where they were, Mark could tell that they were in the singular tower he had seen when he first entered the school and was in awe at the sight. Jaemin sighed, "are you listening to me? This warlock is mischievous and always gets what he wants."

 

"Jaem, we have to protect Renjun. Nancy was the one who tried to kill him, he was only defending himself. I'm willing to give whatever the warlock whatever he wants to help Renjun," Mark stated and went to push the door open. Before he could do so, Jaemin grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the door.

 

"I want to protect him too, otherwise I wouldn't have acted so rash and... you know," Jaemin messed with his hands awkwardly. "I've only ever done it a few times and I try not to, I just lost control of myself back there, Renjun certainly didn't deserve that and so I got carried away."

 

Mark smiled softly at him, "Jaem, the sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we can dump Nancy back to her friends and maybe check on Renjunif you'd like?" He suggested.

 

Jaemin stayed silent before nodded quickly and Mark seemed to be satisfied with the answer. He pushed open the door and was met with a grey room, shelves all over the walls with jars on them. Some jars had animals such as toads, fireflies and beetles. Some had liquids that looked like slim, some others had chunks in them and Mark concluded that they must've been potions. What had Mark rather creeped out was the number of jars that had eyes in them. Seriously, what was _with_ this school and eyes in jars?

 

At the back of the room was a boy with broad shoulders and white hair with faded blue highlights. His back was turned towards the two boys and he didn't seem to notice that the two entered. The warlock was waving his hand around, an orange light trail leaving his fingers as he was rearranging his shelves, whistling a tune under his breath.

 

"Jeno," Jaemin called out and the warlock was startled, causing him to let the orange light go and some of the jars of liquids dropped to the floor. They smashed and the liquid poured out, tubing the floorboards. Jeno sighed to himself before turning around and smile brightly at the two. Mark felt his heart skip a beat, where all the boys in the school this attractive? His eye smile was extremely attractive, Jeno could probably get whatever he wanted with a smile like that as well. When his smile disappeared after seeing Jaemin however, Mark could see Jeno's eyes properly and was shocked to find that his eyes were an awful yellow with his pupils as slits, reminding him of a cat. But as soon as they were there, they were gone again. His eyes were a normal brown colour and he was glaring at the two instead now.

 

"Na Jaemin, I really didn't expect to see you here again, didn't you tell me last time that you would have me kicked out of school for my business?" Jeno tilted his head teasingly and smirked, he leaned on the table in front of him and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

 

Jaemin nodded, almost proudly, "that was before my mother said I didn't have authority like that, however," Jaemin grumbled under his breath, however loud enough for the other two to hear. Mark could sense the tension between the two and the awkward atmosphere was almost suffocating. For whatever reason that made these two not get along, it was clear that it was pretty serious. "But I'm not here for me, I'm here for him," he said and pointed at the wolf.

 

Jeno's eyes were diverted to Mark and he raised his eyebrow, "What do you need, Mark Lee?"

 

"H-how do you know my name?" Mark asked and stepped back a little, almost dropping Nancy off of his shoulder in shock. Jeno eyed the half-dead girl and nodded knowingly.

 

"I know everything, Mark. I know where you're from, what you are, who bit you-"

 

"You know who bit me?" Mark trudged forward and Jeno nodded. "You have to tell me, I need to know who did this to me," for a second, his eyes flashed yellow.

 

Jaemin hit his arm, "one favour at a time, Markie."

 

"You heard Nana," Jeno teased and Jaemin wanted to hit him there and then. "One favour at a time, Nana knows best. I'm guessing it has to do with that girl?" He pointed to the girl who was losing more and more blood every second.

 

Mark frantically nodded, "please, look at her arm!" Jeno snapped his fingers and Nancy's body was levitating towards him and she as placed down onto one of the clear tables. He moved closer to her arm and started to inspect it. "She can't die, please, you have to help us."

 

Suddenly, Jeno hovered his hand over the invited arm and out popped a sharp tooth. If it were any bigger, it could've been mistaken for a baby shark's tooth. He looked at it, running his fingers over the dents and curves of the tooth that was still covered in human flesh and blood before saying, "a siren tooth, Huang Renjun did this? That's... very out of character, even for him."

 

Mark looked over at Jaemin and saw that he nodded, "yes, it was," the younger admitted

 

Jeno raised his eyebrow once he saw a thick Black gloopy liquid start to pour out of her mouth, tracing down her cheek and dripping down to the floor. "and it was Jaemin too, I'm guessing."

 

The boy lowered his head in shame and Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulder supportively. "Perhaps, it's not like you need to know."

 

Jeno tutted and threaded his fingers through his hair, "tell me, Mark, does she mean any significant value to you?" Mark shook his head and Jeno lightly nodded. "So it's not her you're protecting, it's Renjun?"

 

"And Jaem."

 

The warlock seemed to ponder for a moment before turning to them once again, "if I do this, I will need to erase her memory of the event and her friends' memory just in case, what exactly do I get out of this, Mark? What do you have to offer me? You know, magic always comes at a price."

 

"A favour," Mark stated.

 

"Bold of you to assume that Lee Jeno would ever need a favour," he scoffed.

 

"I don't have anything else to offer and I need to help them, Nancy nearly drowned Renjun and she deserved it, but I can't have her die. I can't have Renjun take the punishment for defending himself and Jaemin for helping him."

 

Jeno's grin faltered into a frown and he almost seemed angry. "Nancy did _what_?" He asked through gritted teeth.

 

"You heard, or can your airhead not handle all that information?" Jaemin sassed.

 

"I'll do it, last minute to change your offering, Mark," Jeno warned him and stuck out his hand to seal the deal.

 

Jaemin leaned over to Mark and whispered, "if you agree to this, Jeno can have you do whatever you want and you can't say no. The consequences can be brutal sometimes, are you sure this is what you want?"

 

Mark nodded, "it's a deal," he said and shook Jeno's hand firmly.

 

Jeno smiled, his eyes turning into creases, "I like you, Mark. You're a lot more co-operative than Jaemin. You ever need a friend, I'm here," he said.

 

"Thank you so much, Jeno," Mark was relieved to know that Jeno would be able to keep Renjun and Jaemin safe.

 

The warlock walked over to one of the other tables where a crystal ball was placed in the centre. Jeno rubbed his hand on the top of it before Nancy's friends were shown inside of the ball, frantically running around the school and screaming for the teachers. Although, Jeongyeon sighing at them and trailing behind the red of the group so she was in and out of the frame of the crystal ball. "You're lucky," Jeno chuckled. "You came here just in time. They were probably about to tell them what happened."

 

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, all of them apart from Jeongyeon was stopped in their tracks, staring out into the distance and blinking in confusion. Ahin narrowed her eyes, "What were we doing again?"

 

The image disappeared from the crystal ball and Jeno let out a satisfied hum, "I left Jeongyeon, I trust her and I know she wouldn't say anything. It saves using a lot of my energy. God, I need to sit down," He panted and lifted himself up onto the table.

 

Jaemin seemed worried for a second before he replaced the look with relief for Renjun. Mark, however, was extremely worried, "you alright? What's wrong?"

 

"I'm still a young warlock, using a lot of my magic at one time is tiring, but I'm okay. I'll fix Nancy up now, you two can be on your way now. I'll have it sorted," the two nodded and made their way to the door to leave. Before they could, however, Jeno said, "Mark, don't fret about the favour, it won't be too bad! You'll know when I want you, it'll be like a calling, an urge to come find me."


	4. Chapter 4

Jisung cursed to himself and banged his fist on the wall, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. He peered his head around the wall, being extra careful and trying not to expose himself to the girl outside of his room with a pink letter splattered in glitter in her hand.  Jisung could faintly see his full name written on it in cursive handwriting and a heart over the 'i'. He grimaced and his eyes turned from their neutral brown to a light orange as he started to grow annoyed, this was just getting too much for him now. All he wanted to do was get back to his dorm room after a long and exhausting first week back at school but of course, he just had to have another 'confession'. 

 

He recognised the girl as Yeojin from his maths class, she was an angel with large bright white feathered wings that always distracted people in their classes. They shone so brightly that it was hard to not notice them, even if she had tried her best to hide it. She also had a certain aura to her, so strong that you could practically see white shining off of her body and her glowing skin. Jisung could admit, she was quite attractive, angels always were, they were meant to be perfect after all. There were many angels in the school but so far, the only one he could actually stand was Jeongin, he sometimes spoke to Jisung in class and was the only person Jisung actually spoke to in the school. Angels were supposed to be pure creatures, innocent and always kind, but if she was willing to try and deceive Jisung, he really didn't think she deserved the title.

 

Nearly every day for the whole sixteen years of his life, someone would confess their undying 'love' for Jisung in hopes of them going on a date or being his significant other. He never used to think anything of it, instead of being flattered like most people probably would have, considering it meant that you're a likeable person. One day when he was just nine years old, he said yes to a girl named Ningning who had just asked him if he could be her boyfriend. Now, Jisung never dated anyone, his mother had always warned him about how people would use him all of his life but all of his mother's advice had been thrown out of the window because Ningning's beauty had mesmerised him. That was when for the first time, his eyes changed colour, it was the first hint of what he really was to finally shine through the protection seal planted onto him. They turned into a pale pink with hints of light green in the iris.

 

Jisung was as happy as a nine-year-old who was completely clueless about the powers he possessed could be while everyone else around him was trying to find a way to subtly tell him that he and Ningning shouldn't be together. It was only until his mother came into his room one night and finally told him about what he really was. He was a faery and his parents were vital parts of the fae folk. For nine years his parents tried to protect him from the supernatural elements of the world, wanting to make sure he was safe and that no one could ever use him. His mother used a glamour charm to hide his wings, they were transparent with tints of blue at the tips and were shaped like a butterfly's wings. Sometimes in the light, they would look iridescent. Jisung's ears had become slightly more pointed and he was surprised to see that he had freckles littered all over his face with a light blush permanently on his cheeks.

 

Faeries had many powers, some of which could be seen as an advantage and some that could be disadvantages. For one, if someone was to kiss them then that person can ask the fae to grant them any wish, no matter how bad it was. They possessed the power to not lie, only being able to tell the truth (but with practice, you could certainly learn how to bend the truth and manipulate it however you wanted. Jisung was still a young fae, not yet completely learning how to do so), which actually ruined the lies about his homework that he always wanted to tell his teachers. The last disadvantage of power would probably be the changing of eye colours. Jisung had a power that not many of the fae folk possessed, his eye colour changed depending on his mood. As far as Jisung knew, he had experienced every single emotion and now knew the colours of each one. Brown being neutral, orange being annoyance and pink being like/love. Depending on how deep the emotion is will determine how bright your eyes will be.

 

A few others would be being able to talk to animals, flight, healing (Jisung had done it once to help Jeongin after he had a cut from following over, he immediately passed out), enhanced senses and invisibility. The last power was actually quite handy when he desperately wanted to escape a confession but it could be extremely draining. Unfortunately, the school had made him exhausted and he had a lack of sleep meaning a lack of energy too.

 

After that, Jisung broke up with Ningning when she tried to kiss him. His mother had told the teachers about what Jisung was and the teacher had to inform the other students to not take advantage of Jisung. Once they all heard about it, they did their own little research and figured out that Jisung could grant whatever wish they wanted. Now, nine-year-olds had imaginative minds and he could faintly remember the boy in his class talking about if he could wish for anything, he'd wish for dinosaurs to roam the world again. He realised how much power he held with his powers and decided to never be with anyone again, not if it meant he would not only be used but his powers would be too.

 

So it leads us to where we are now, Yeojin was outside his room ready to confess, most likely wanting to kiss Jisung and pry a wish out of him. It's happened too many times now, he knows his way out of it. Just deny her, enter the room and lock it just in case. He took a deep breath and his eyes slowly became brown again. Jisung repeated the plan over and over again in his head as he started to walk towards his dorm room. By then, Yeojin had noticed him and a smile grew on her face as she started to fan herself with the pink glittery letter. She was bouncing on the heel of her feet, seeming excited to see Jisung on his way over. A part of him wanted to believe that she truly liked him, maybe he would actually give her a chance then. However, he knew people way too well, people were greedy and would do anything to grant their most desired wish.

 

"Jisung! Jisung, h-hey!" Yeojin flashed a bright smile to him when he stopped in front of her, his bag hanging off of his one shoulder and he so badly just wanted to turn around to make his bag hit her in the face. After all, she was short enough her it to face plant her. He chuckled at the image in his head before he could de a hand being waved frantically in front of his face. "Jisung, w-were you listening to me?" She asked innocently, her large white wings lowering in worry.

 

Jisung shook the thought out of his head, deciding to go more detailed into the plan later on in the confines of his safe bedroom where no one could confess to him. He nodded, "um, yes?" He said but it came out more as a question.

 

Yeojin sighed to herself and shook her head in disappointment, thrusting the pink letter into Jisung's large hands. He could see there was glitter on her fingers and in between her fingernails, some had even found its way into her hair, most likely from running her hand through it. "T-this is for you... I thought it was time to finally confess something to you."

 

"Oh, really?" Jisung raised his eyebrow mockingly, already growing tired of this conversation. He looked down at the letter and thought about opening it, but he wanted to do it after she confessed. "What did you want to confess?" He rubbed his temple, getting ready to listen to her bullshit confession.

 

She nodded shyly, "I've known you since I was in freshman year, just fourteen years old. You were in sophomore year at the time and I noticed that you never really talked to anyone that wasn't Jeongin and you seemed shy-" shy? No, he just didn't want to get caught up in the other students bullshit. "-and you were so handsome, even more so now two years later. I-I would love to get to know you some more hopefully on a date? I've liked you for nearly two years now and I just thought it was finally time to confess and maybe, just maybe you feel the same?"

 

He bit his lip, it all seemed so real, maybe he was wrong about Yeojin, maybe she genuinely did like Jisung. Maybe he should give her a chance, open himself up some more. Just because a few people wanted to use his power didn't mean that everyone in the world did.He was about to respond, tell her that they could go on a date to get to know each other more before he safe a little glint in her eye. And that was it, any hope in him was gone. It was the look everyone had when they confessed to Jisung, it was sort of the way to let Jisung know they were lying. It didn't seem to be so trustworthy, but he had known it all too well to not take it as a sign.

 

"Listen..." Jisung started and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they turned vibrant orange. He so badly just wanted to turn to the side and whack his head against the wall so hard that he hopefully passes up (maybe cracks and bleeds to death if he was lucky) but he needed to gently 'let her down'. "It's so sweet of you to have a crush on me and I'm thankful for your confession but I'm sorry, I don't feel the same. Right now, I'm just not looking for a relationship and I need to focus on school and myself for the time being. I promise we can still get to know each other, just as friends," he managed to stutter out the last word, knowing full well he didn't intend to keep that promise.

 

The smile on her face flattened and she started to pout, no longer bouncing on her feet and Jisung couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for her. She was a damn good actor, he'll give her that. "Can't you just give me a chance? Please? I promise I'll be so nice to you and maybe you'll grow to like me."

 

"I'm sorry, Yeojin, I just don't want to be with you."

 

"Please, I beg you! You'll love me eventually, it's okay just give me a chance!" Yeojin cried out.

 

Jisung had enough by now, he tried to tell her nicely but she was being too persistent. He looked her in the eye and glared, watching her shrink under his gaze. He brought the love letter up to his face before ripping it in half, and again, and again and again until it was in tiny little square pieces on the floor, the white paper peeking out from the envelope. Yeojin faked gasped and dramatically dropped to her knees, tears prickling in her eyes as she picked up the broken pieces of the letter. They fell through the gaps between her fingers and her face darkened, her teeth gritted together and she shot up in the air with her wings spread out.

 

She stared down at Jisung before he felt himself being lifted up from the floor. Fuck, he had completely forgotten that angels had telekinesis, they were such powerful beings. Jeongin didn't like to use his powers so Jisung wasn't exactly fully aware just how much they could do and how powerful they were. Jisung tried to resist the pull and tried to drop himself back down to the floor, but she was far too powerful. His legs kicked aimlessly at the floor and he tried to reach out and push Yeojin to distract her, however, she was too far away.

 

"You _will_ grant my wish, Park Jisung. Pucker up, fae! If anyone deserves a wish, it's me and you won't even be able to say no!" She shouted and slowly brought Jisung closer and closer until their faces were inches apart. His eyes flashed black from fear and he let out a cry. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to grant her wish and he certainly didn't want his first kiss to be taken away by a selfish girl. Jisung even tried hiding his lips, maybe glamouring them away so she won't even be able to try them.

 

Before he could even make an attempt, however, a loud piercing scream was let out and Jisung was sure his eardrums are burst open. He felt a slight force on his body, knocking him back a little and he fell back down to the floor with a thump. Yeojin however, was thrown across the room and crashed right into one of the walls, looking squashed like a fly with rubble around her. He recognised it to be a sound wave, which explains the whole being thrown across the room and the loud ass scream that possibly made his ears bleed.

 

Jisung turned to the side when he noticed a figure standing there, seeing a boy with green hair standing there with a satisfied smile on his face, dusting his hands clean. He recognised the boy, his name was Zhong Chenle and he was the school's only banshee. Chenle could often be seen sleeping in class, wondering the halls with a fearful or nervous look on his face. Sometimes he could see Chenle mouthing words or even mumbling under his breath to himself. However, the worst incident was when they were taking their exam and Chenle had let out a scream that was enough to shatter the windows in the hall. The exam had to be stopped halfway through and Chenle had to inform the teachers that a student was dying all the way across the school. Jisung would never understand how he knew exactly where the body was, but there was a load of rumours speculating around school about him and the situation. I'm sure you already know what they are...

 

Chenle tutted teasingly and waved his index finger back and forth. "Naughty Yeojin, don't you know better than to pry on a boy to grant your wish?"

 

"I-I just-"

 

"No excuses, Yeojin, you're an angel and you should know better than to use people. I wonder what the head angel Haseul would say about this... would they perhaps cut your wings off?" Chenle suggested and Jisung grumbled as he lifted himself off of the floor, feeling sore in the legs from falling. Yeojin gasped and tears started to spill down her cheeks. "What happens then? I'm sure I read somewhere that if an angel is stripped of their wings, they become a fallen angel and are sent to become one with the demons, correct? Surely you don't want that do you, Yeojin?"

 

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" Yeojin spluttered and pushed herself out of the dent in the wall, staggering towards Chenle and dropping to her knees to beg for forgiveness. "Don't tell Haseul, she will never forgive me."

 

"It's not me you should be apologising to and trust me right now," Chenle squatted down to floor and cane eye to eye with Yeojin. "You don't deserve forgiveness from Jisung nor Haseul."

 

Yeojin's eyes fell on Jisung and she looked down in guilt. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have tried to trick you into kissing me and it was wrong of me. I promise I'll never do it again, I will leave you alone from now on."

 

"Good, now leave before I change my mind about telling Haseul," Chenle pointed towards the end of the hallway, waiting for her to get up and leave. Her eyes followed his finger before gathering herself together and darting out of the room, her wings looking slightly crooked from the crash into the wall. The white feathers were falling on the ground, covered in dust and rubble. Jisung let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and ran his hand through his orange hair, his black eyes turning light yellow from the embarrassment of having to be saved.

 

Chenle turned around and smiled brightly at Jisung, walking towards him under their faces were just inches apart. This boy didn't seem to know what the concept of personal space was. Now that he was up close, Jisung could clearly see that Chenle had dark purple bags under his eyes and rather pale skin. Not only that, his eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he had just been crying. He felt sorry for him, now seeing that maybe Chenle's bright smile was fake. Jisung found the boy to be very beautiful and couldn't help staring at him, not even the small speckles of pink that appeared in his eyes. "Hey, my name is Zhong Chenle! You must be Park Jisung, it's nice to officially talk to you for once," he giggled. His voice sounded hoarse like his throat was rather sore.

 

For a second, he thought Chenle's gaze dropped down to his lips before meeting his eyes again. Jisung panicked, is that why he stopped Yeojin from kissing him? Did he want to get a wish out of Jisung too? Shit, he was about to have his second confession in less than five minutes, wasn't he? He could've shut down Chenle there and then but his -10 brain cells weren't exactly working together at the time. And once again his eyes turned black and ended up doing what he could only think of at that moment in time.

 

He ran faster than that Naruto his mother always compared him to.

 

"Hey, asshole! Get back here and _thank_ me for saving your sorry ass!"

 

~

 

Mark sighed in relief, his first week at the boarding school was finally over and done with, he could finally relax and spend the rest of the weekend lying in bed. Maybe he could binge watch a new show (read: How I Met Your Mother) while he was at it, he could ask if Jaemin wanted to watch it with him. So far, he only had two pieces of homework and they didn't seem that bad, but the senior nerves of the senior year were only now hitting him. He hadn't even begun to think about what he was going to do once the school year was over, too focused on adjusting to his surroundings and learning how to control his newfound abilities. Thankfully, Jaemin was in the same year as him so they could suffer through it together. And if he ever needed to know anything m, he could always just ask Jaemin or the headmistress.

 

"The first week is over and done with!" He heard a familiar voice say and almost screamed when he saw Jaemin walking next to his side. Seriously, he needed to get used to this because all Jaemin did was sneak up on people. He was a werewolf for Christ sake, he should be able to tell when someone is next to him due to his enhanced senses but Jaemin just seemed to be too good at what he did. Jaemin's arm was around his shoulder while the other was balled into a fist underneath Mark's mouth, pretending to be an interviewer who had a microphone in their hand. "Tell me, Mark Lee, how are you feeling today now that your first week is over and done with?"

 

Mark chuckled a little and spoke into the pretend microphone, "rather interesting, I've met a lovely boy called Lee Jeno, a boy who wants to bite my arm off called Huang Renjun and my mortal enemy, Na Jaemin," he smirked. Jaemin snacked him upside the head before floating in the air again where Mark couldn't hit him back.

 

"That was just uncalled for."

 

"The joke about Renjun biting my arm off?" Mark asked.

 

Jaemin shook his head and gave Mark a weird look, "no? I mean calling me your mortal enemy! _I'm_ your best friend and I can't believe you would say Jeno, of all people, is lovely but not me!"

 

"It's just how life works, Jaem," Mark responded.

 

"You don't deserve my love, Markie," Jaemin sniffled and started to 'cry' in the hallway, drawing attention to both him and Mark. He tried to shush Jaemin up but he was actually finding the sight pretty funny. Mark smiled brightly before shaking his head at his friend. "Hey! Don't be mean~ you're supposed to apologise."

 

"I'm not apologising."

 

"Then you're not having your laptop back!"

 

"That's fine- wait, why did you have my laptop!"

 

"Not now, Mark! Look over there!" Jaemin whispered loudly and directly pointed to the other end of the hallway where a group of girls were walking. Mark's has nearly dropped once he saw it was Nancy and her little posse laughing loudly as they strutted down the hallway. Everyone was moving out of the way for Nancy, most likely scared to get yelled at by her or worse, she could try and drown you the way she did to Renjun. His gaze lowered to her arm, seeing that it was as good as new, no scars or marks were left behind, Jeno had stayed true to his word and had done exactly what Mark had asked for him. She walked past Mark and Jaemin, not bothering to spare the two a glance because then again, her memory of the pool was erased, she had no clue who Mark was.

 

"Her arm is alright," Mark pointed out the obvious and Jaemin almost scoffed.

 

Jaemin nodded instead, "yep, Jeno did as you wanted and now he's going to have you do whatever he wants. I still think we should've left her for dead, she would've done it to Renjun without a second thought," he scowled.

 

"If we did that then we would've been no better than Nancy either."

 

"I guess you're right... she still deserved having her arm nearly chopped off."

 

"Well, you're right about that for once," Mark stated. "Hey, why don't we head black to the room and we can watch a new tv show?"

 

Jaemin's eyes lit up with happiness, "really? A new show? Something that isn't How I Met Your Mother for once?"

 

"Aha... about that-" Mark scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Jaemin had a look of annoyance on his face. He sighed, "it's an amazing show! Don't deny it, we're nearly in season four, if we can get to season six this weekend then you'll never have to watch it with me again."

 

"Markie, I like the show but you watch it from the moment we go to the room and until you fall asleep! Don't you get tired of it?"

 

"I'll never be tired of rewatching How I Met Your Mother!" Mark gasped and went to continue walking to his dorm room when he saw a familiar patch of light brown hair heading towards him, his head lowered to the ground. Jaemin also seemed to notice and had become awfully quiet, even lowering himself back down to Mark's side and linking arms with him for safety. "Is that who I think it is?"

 

"It's Renjun," Jaemin pointed out and resisted the urge to point at the boy heading towards them at a growing speed. Renjun seemed to be fiddling with his fingers as he grew closer and closer to them, he was also turning to look in all directions. Mark could smell the nerves coming from Renjun and he saw a frightened glint in his eyes, different from how he saw Renjun on his first day at school and the vicious stare in his eyes as he chomped down on Nancy's arm in the pool. He seemed scaredas if something was about to come out and attack him at any moment now. "I-is he coming over here?"

 

However, his question didn't need to have Mark answer it because Renjun did himself, by stopping right in front of the two confused boys while still looking down at the floor. Mark looked at Jaemin in a panic and nudged him in the ribs, having the incubus glare at him before realising why he did it. "Renjun? Uh, hi?"

 

Renjun looked up from the floor and made eye contact with Jaemin, a giant blush colouring his slight sick green skin before snapping his head towards Mark, who was utterly confused as to why the so-called vicious boy looked so shy around them. Renjun took a deep breath, "your name is Mark Lee, right?"

 

Mark nodded, "uh, yeah that's me. Mark Lee, but you can call me Mark," he could see Jaemin facepalming in the corner of his eye at his awkward tone.

 

The siren gave him a weird look and stepped back a little just in case. "Look, I don't do tho often but I just wanted to say thank you, Jeno told me what you did and I-I just- thank you," Renjun said in all one breath. He looked back down at the floor again, not knowing what else to say.

 

Mark was shocked, he certainly wasn't expecting a thank you Renjun, in fact, he was surprised that the siren had even approached him without threatening him in some way. "It's fine, Renjun. I'm not sure what that Nancy girl has against you but she certainly did not need to resort to something as bad as trying to drown you in the pool. Hey, she deserved for her arm to nearly be gone so don't sweat it," Mark said.

 

Renjun seemed to chuckle a little at the mention of biting Nancy and a small smile was placed onto his face instead of the same nervous one he had moments before. "Seriously though, you don't even know me and yet you were willing to make a deal with Jeno to protect me. If you hadn't gone to him then god knows what the teachers would've done, I probably wouldn't even be here right now, maybe it would've been a jail cell instead of school."

 

He could hear Jaemin whispered loud and clear under his breath, ' _same_ _thing_ ' at the mention of school and the jail school. "Nancy was the one to start it, you were just defending yourself. Luckily though, none of them remembered what it was about. You don't deserve to get in trouble because that bitch of a girl Nancy couldn't keep her hands off of you."

 

Renjun seemed close to tears and he sniffles before wiping away the tears so they couldn't fall from his eyes. "I just can't thank you enough, I'm not sure how I can ever repay you. I can at least tell Jeno to go easy on you for the favour."

 

"That would surely be helpful, Jaem was telling me that Jeno's requests could sometimes be horrendous and he was willing to let Nancy die rather than save her."

 

Renjun shrugged his shoulders, not seeming to care, "She would've been better off dead, that bitch."

 

"That's exactly what I said!" Jaemin blew a raspberry in Mark's face, spit landing everywhere, even in his eyeball. He wiped it away and gave Jaemin a disgusted look before kicking him in the shin. Jaemin yelped and started hopping up and down on his one foot.

 

Renjun giggled lightly before stopping himself once he realised what he was doing. He turned to Jaemin, the two staring at each other with matching blushed and awe stuck looks on their faces. Mark looked back and forth between them with a raised eyebrow and was shocked when Renjun broke off the eye contact and shook his head. "And I wanted to thank you too, Jaemin. I know you'd never admit it was you who possessed Nancy and got her to stop pulling my tail, but you'll never understand how grateful I was that you were there. Nancy would've happily let me die and probably would've made up some bullshit excuse."

 

"Possessing? I'm not sure what that is, do you, Mark?" Jaemin turned to look at the werewolf, who in return laughed and pushed him by the shoulder.

 

"But, uh, yeah, thank you. I'll see you two around, m-maybe I'll come and say hello and maybe eat at the table with you. Maybe not, we'll see," Renjun waved them goodbye but quickly added, "and Mark, I'm sorry that I could you a fleabag on your first day here, I was just really moody and wasn't in the mood to tell with anyone that day!" He started speed-walking down the hallway, going in the opposite direction of the dorm rooms and disappearing.

 

"That... was something," Jaemin said.

 

Mark nodded in agreement, "I certainly didn't expect that, I thought he was going to hit me for trying to help him."

 

Before Jaemin could say anything else, Mark's here perked up and his head darted to look down the hallway, sensing loud noises on its way here. He could faintly hear a scream and a loud ' _get_ _back_ _here_ _and_ _say_ _thank_ you!' echoing in his head. The pictures of the walls were slightly shaking and Jaemin had no clue why Mark was looking so concentrated.

 

The doors to the hallway burst open and in came two young boys. One had bright orange hair and a frightened look on his face, flying with his translucent wings as he tried to go as fast as he could. The other boy had bright green hair, pale skin and an angry look on his face as he chased after the flying boy. They were coming closer and closer and Mark and Jaemin were getting even more confused. The orange haired boy turned around to see where the boy following him was but he didn't seem to watch where he was going as he soon was barrelling into Mark and Jaemin.

 

The two let out a yelp ad they were trampled to the floor, Mark was pretty sure a heard a bone broke in one of their bodies from the impact. He could hear the skidding of shoes, most likely the green hair haired boy coming to a stop as he watched the scene in front of him. "Damn, Jisung, maybe you want to be more careful next time when you're flying?"

 

The orange haired boy- Jisung- let out a cough and pushed down one of his hands, thinking it was a floor when, unfortunately, it was Mark's stomach. Mark let out a groan and Jisung quickly retracted his hand while muttering a sorry. "Well maybe if you weren't chasing after me then I wouldn't have needed to run away from you."

 

The boy fake gasped, "it talks!"

 

Jisung turned to the two o the floor before scrambling off of them and pulling the two up with the little strength he had, it was mostly just them helping themselves get up. Mark patted down his clothes, feeling dirty from the school's hallways and grimaced. Jaemin looked at Jisung and Mark could've seen he heard him coo.

 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you two, it's just- Chenle has been chasing me all around the school! He wants to kiss me, he wants a wish! You have to help me!" Jisung cried up and quickly hid behind Jaemin, gripping onto the boy's shirt and tucking his head into Jaemin's side. Jaemin had a fond smile growing on his face.

 

Chenle's jaw flew open and looked like he was ready to pounce onto Jisung at any given moment. "You think I want to kiss your crusty ass lips? I just want you to say thank you! I saved you from having to grant Yeojin a wish and you have the audacity to not even thank me and accuse me of trying to kiss you!" He pointed accusingly.

 

"Harry Potter and the Audacity of this Bitch," Jaemin mumbled under his breath.

 

"Then why did you look at my lips?" Jisung screeched and held onto Jaemin even tighter.

 

"You have a cut on them dumbass! It was hard to not look at the bright red on your lips, dumbass!" Chenle shouted back and stomped his foot childishly.

 

"Y-yeah? Well-"

 

"Boys!" Mark interrupted and put himself between the two boys once he saw them inching closer and closer, looking ready to fight (poor Jaemin would be caught up in the crossfire as Jisung was still latched onto him). "Clearly this has all been a misunderstanding, Chenle you were just trying to help him but Jisung must've seen it a different way."

 

"Yeah, boys, and Jisung, there's nothing wrong with a little kiss~" Jaemin teases and pinched Jisung's squishy cheek, pulling the skin out and he was shocked at how stretchy it was.

 

"There is when it means the person who kisses me can get whatever wish they want," Mark jumped back when he saw Jisung's eyes changed colour, turning to a dark blue as he lowered his head. "Oh god, no you guys know now, I have to go!" Before he could even make a run for it, however, Jaemin had quickly grabbed him and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

 

"So you're the little fae that has snatched everyone's hearts~ I'm very impressed," Jaemin said.

 

"They only want me for their magic."

 

"Chenle doesn't, Chenle just wants a thank you," Chenle muttered to himself in the third person, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking at the floor aimlessly.

 

"Jisung, I think you owe Chenle something," Mark said.

 

The faery untangled himself from Jaemin's limbs around his body and stepped forward to Chenle. "I-I'm sorry for running away like that, I just panic every time someone gets close to me, I'm scared that they're going to try and kiss me."

 

"N-no, it's okay, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, I know what people are like around you and I should've known better," Chenle shuffled his feet on the ground.

 

"Thank you for helping me out with Yeojin back there, I didn't know a banshee even had the skills to do that," Jisung admitted sheepishly.

 

Chenle smiled sweetly, "there's a lot a banshee can do! I'm not that skilled yet though so that's all I know right now! But I'm glad that I could help, it wasn't nice seeing Yeojin try and kiss you like that."

 

"Aaaaand now hug!" Jaemin interrupted and started clapping enthusiastically. The two looked at each other and Chenle seemed to be waiting on Jisung to give him the okay signal. The faery slowly nodded and Chenle threw his arms around Jisung, squeezing him tightly. Jisung staggered back a little before awkwardly patting Chenle's back, he wasn't used to having physical contact with anyone that wasn't his parents.

 

Mark stood next to Jaemin again and shook his head, "well, they seemed to make up quickly."

 

"You seem them? They're my new kids, we're adopting them."

 

"Wait, Jaem-"

 

"Jisungie~ Chenle~ let me join in too!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Many people have drawn fanart for this (as its crossposted on wattpad), so if you are making some in the near future and would like to show me, you can send it to me if you wish!!
> 
> Wattpad: Jisunle  
> Instagram: _ellbspam  
> Twitter: jifullsun


End file.
